somewhere deep in the dark (a howling beast hears us talk)
by S.J Carter
Summary: She swears that she tastes the blood of every person he's ever broken. He's killed so many, destroyed countless lives. And yet, sometimes, she thinks she likes the taste of fear. She likes him when he's at his worst. When he's terrifyingly beautiful. ―-KlausHayley


**notes: **s2 au/ or the one where klaus and hayley have a long-term secret affair.

**warnings: **nsfw

* * *

**somewhere deep in the dark (a howling beast hears us talk)**

"I dare you to close your eyes  
and see all the colors in disguise.  
running into the night,  
the earth is shaking and I see a light.  
the light is blinding my eyes  
as the soft walls eat us alive."

―Of Monsters And Men, _Yellow Light_

* * *

He wants to know how she feels.

The softness of her skin, the tenderness of the flowers blooming inside her spine. The poetry and prose of her hands, delicate and weak as they dance along the length of his arms. He wants to feel her teeth, sharp, blunt, and fearsome. The way she puts her hands on his hips in order to keep herself steady, and the foolishness in her dark eyes.

"You're being awfully quiet, little wolf." Klaus whispers, between the dips of her bones, fingers braceleting around her wrists, pinning them right above her head as she breathes in.

_He's heavy_, Hayley thinks, while he pushes the line of his body against hers, causing her to sink in to his mattress. _He's really fucking heavy._

"Sweet Hayley," he sings with a hungry mouth. A mouth which didn't understand fractured things. "Don't torment me, you know how much I love to hear you scream." He goes on to say, while his lips taint her skin, leaving bruising kisses between her thighs.

She can feel her heart, fighting to burst out of her chest. But Hayley only manages to release a soft whimper, waiting for his teeth to impatiently devour her.

And when Klaus bites her, he can hear her chewing on the inside of her cheek, whispering an _i hate you _and _you're terrible, i hate you, ihateyou, i―_

"You're beautiful," he tells her, with a voice consumed by flames. "_You're so beautiful_."

**; ;**

He wants to know how she tastes.

Bittersweet, monstrous, and just a bit empty and hollow. Hellfire running through her veins and lips that are burning him,_burning him_ just as much as he's burning her. She's an angry girl, with eyes like knives, but he dares to hold her closer.

Klaus dares to pull her in, wraps his arms around her waist and tries his best to keep her in his bed. And yet, just as the sun rises, she slips right through his lethal grasp.

"Morning afters were never your thing," Hayley whispers, broken smile, broken gaze―

He should say something, he thinks. He should take her arm, sink his teeth in to her because she's mean, oh god, she's so mean. But he's mean too. And Klaus knows where she's headed, knows that she scrubs her skin restlessly, until she rids herself of every last bit of his scent.

Because Elijah can't know. _No,_ Elijah can't know a thing.

Klaus watches her leave and realizes that his brother finally has something that he desperately wants. Something that he can't possibly let him have.

**; ;**

He wants to know how she touches.

In the night, with nothing but the moonlight guiding her hands up and down his body. Light and hesitant fingers, trying their best to match his centuries of experience.

"Thinking of Elijah?" He asks, while playing with the silver chain, loosely hanging around her neck (a dark black locket, placed right above her heart).

Klaus's smile is taunting. Hayley decides to join him.

"Yes," she tells him. "I'm always thinking of Elijah," she confirms, licking the blood off his lips. She swears that she tastes the blood of every person he's ever broken. He's killed so many, destroyed countless lives. And yet, sometimes, she thinks she likes the taste of fear. She likes him when he's at his worst. When he's _terrifyingly_ beautiful. "Every second that I'm with you, I'm thinking of Elijah."

At first, Klaus looks a little offended. And Hayley thinks that she's finally won. However, she realizes that she's wrong, she's wrong because he throws his head back in laughter. Klaus flips them over, at a maddening speed, slamming her against a wall.

"You're a terrible liar." He plants the words in to heart, roots them inside of her, until finally, one day, Hayley starts to believe him.

**; ;**

He wants to know how she dreams.

If she ever dreams of him, because he sure as hell dreams of her. Of her tousled hair spilling over his pillow. Of her swollen pink lips. The sunlight caught in her curls as she sleeps soundly beside him. He wants to wake up next to her. He wants to see the guilty look on her face. He wants her to nuzzle her head in to his shoulder and pull him close. Cry in to his chest instead of running in to his brothers' arms.

(In the morning, of course, she is gone again).

**; ;**

He wants to know how she begs.

As she's faced down in his bed, her mouth, muffled by his soft fluffy pillow while she feels the coldness of his hand, resting over her arse. He's kissing her spine, rosy pink lips leaving fairytales on her skin. And he's whispering _I wonder if my brother has ever had you like this, sweetheart. _

_"_Stop."

"I wonder if Elijah's ever heard you plea, you're gorgeous when you plea, you know? You look just like a―"

"_Please_, stop."

Klaus pulls her back then, as she's pressed against his chest. His fingers slip between her legs and he suddenly changes his pace.

Hayley bites her lip.

"Don't hold back darling," he finally says. "I want the whole world to hear you scream for me."

**; ;**

He wants to know how she cries.

If she ever cries for him. Once she awakens and tries to roll away from him, to rush back to his brother's side and bury herself in his chest while he lulls her back asleep.

Klaus grabs her hand before she can make her escape.

"I've had enough of your charades, little wolf." He lets her know. "My brother may be a sentimental fool," Hayley doesn't meet his gaze, keeps looking straight at the door as he speaks. "However, he isn't daft enough to let you slip away from his grasp,"

She cracks a small smile, laughing a little in realization. "You know I haven't mentioned Elijah at all, the fact that you keep bringing him up tells me more about you than it does about me, to be honest."

Klaus widens his eyes. "Oh really, love?" He smiles a devil's smile. "And what exactly do you think that says about me? That I'm some envious beast, who can't only have your body, but must also have your mind, your heart, your―"

"You don't 'have' anything, Klaus." She cuts him off. "I don't belong to anyone."

He holds back a laugh, waggling his brows as he taunts her.

**; ;**

He supposes that he lets her run, lets her go, because he's the villain.

And everyone knows that the villain_ never_ gets the girl.

* * *

**notes: **another one of my tumblr drabbles! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
